interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Let21ter Home fr21om John Wilco21nson (wilconson1)
February 22nd, 2027: Dear Pam, I thought maybe I'd catch you before you and Tracy head to your mothers. Man am I glad I won't be there for that trip (don't hurt me!) but you know how "well" we get along. You've only got to endure her crap for six days sweetie and then you can pick me up from the airport and we'll head home for some serious R&R. I think it's so nice of you to spend some time with her. I've got to tell you babe, this personalized font program you sent me the other day is really quite something! I can barely tell the difference between this and my actual hand writing. Well, except maybe this comes out a little straighter... Work is going fantastic! Things are really starting to heat up with excitement as Milestone One approaches. Everyone is so proud of the work we've accomplished in such a short period of time. Personally though, I just can't wait to put it all behind me! I haven't felt this tired since the first few weeks after Tracy was born. Three more of the foremen (including Dale) were allowed to go home today. It's incredible how close we've all become to each other since starting this project only a year ago. Tucker surprised them each with bottles of a really fancy cognac called Janssen Arcana... you don't even want to know the price-tag on this stuff. And guess what? Dale doesn't drink so with any luck I'll be coming home with two bottles! I'm sure your dad would appreciate it more than us, but still! David Schelter himself came by the site yesterday after we had completed one of the deepest sections of the complex. He is a real character and I completely see why he's known as being kind of crazy. I think you would love him! He gave an incredible speech, thanking us for our hard work and dedication... after which he took us all out for dinner and drinks at a local restaurant. As with everything else surrounding this project, money was not an issue as the menu prices were just astounding. Needless to say the steak I had was the best damn steak I've ever tasted. It's really no wonder Schelter is the C.E.O of one of the largest and most respected companies on the planet. He may be quirky but he sure knows how to treat his employees. Do you remember the restricted access room I told you about before? The one that is off-limits to everyone? Well this morning I managed to get a peek inside while Schelter was in there with Tucker. The entire room was full, top to bottom, with paper-thin display screens and large devices that could have been computers I guess (you know me and anything electronic don't do well together). It was like those old pictures your brother showed us from the 1950s, with the rooms full of computers littered in blinking lights. The room was packed with these screens and they were displaying non-stop blocks of text which looked to me like total gibberish except it was all written in a flurry of random colors. It was the strangest sight. Before I could see any more, a guard came out of nowhere and I had to bail before he saw me. All things considered, I'll bet anything they wouldn't have minded me being there... but I'm not one to push my luck! Something pretty weird happened on my way back to the hotel tonight. I stopped into the local VR:Books to pickup something new to read (I finished The Light of Cain by the way, what a great book! Thanks for recommending it!) when I was approached by a woman I've never seen before. Apparently she is one of the anti-WI activists that have been causing us some trouble over the past few months. She spat at my feet and screamed at me something about how I was going to be responsible for the "destruction of our saviors". She was pretty nuts and I have no idea what she was talking about. Security had to remove her and the manager of the store told me she had been harassing WI workers at random, usually cursing the same insane shit. Well I've got to get some sleep. Tomorrow the Xalapa mayor is having a going away party for the remaining workers and he's promised us an even better time than the bash he threw when we first arrived! All I can say is if they are serving more of those Picadas Veracruzanas I'm going to be one seriously happy camper! I'm a sucker for food, what can I say? Take it easy at your mothers Pam, please? Don't let her walk all over you like she does your dad and me! Just remember that she's your mother and well, good or bad, you owe her for many of the good things I love about you! Oh and keep Tracy away from that God awful kid that lives next door... I'll bet you anything he spends his free time killing the local animals for fun. Love Always and Forever Yours, - John Category:21 Category:Pamela Wilconson Category:Tracy Wilconson Category:David Schelter Category:Patricia Thornthwaite Category:VR:Books